bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Naona
Naona is a Toa of Stone and a lieutenant of some renown in the Sentinels (formerly the Po-Koro Guard), having been one of the founders of the now-defunct Aggressors Task Force. Personality Naona takes a no-nonsense approach to everything, preferring to be efficient and direct in her dealings. As a result, she spends a great amount of time on her job, even when she is supposedly off-duty. Combined with her strong sense of justice, she is rather effective in keeping the peace of the village. However, Naona is usually incredibly stressed, rarely ever taking time off to relax instead of doing her job. Compounded with her sleep deprivation, her usual mask of iron will cracks, showing that despite her confidence, she is a somewhat broken person underneath everything, one that is unable to let go of her past. Appearance Due to being a female Toa of Stone, Naona is slightly shorter and more sleeker looking than her male counterparts. Like her fellow Stone Toa, her armour is mostly brown. Her torso, shoulders and legs are coloured a light brown, while her arms are a dull silver. Her gauntleted hands however, are a dark shade of brown, a colour scheme which they share with her Great Mask of Speed. Biography Early Life Naona had lived in Po-Koro for all her life. She grew up admiring the Po-Koro Guard, seeing them as one of the greatest lines of defence between the village and the evils outside the walls, nobly protecting the citizens. So when she was old enough, she quickly applied for membership. However, the training was harder than she had thought it would be, but she continued on, managing to become a full-fledged guard. But unfortunately for her, she was assigned to her former training instructor. She quickly rose through the ranks, getting a near-perfect record of capturing criminals. But when she had become a Sergeant, she ended up encountering Stronin, who ended her capturing spree. This began a game between the two to see if she managed to catch him, or if he managed to escape. Capturing Stronin, Henkka and Alex During one of her patrols she came across a bar brawl, in which she encountered Stronin again. This lead to her capturing him and his companions, who were named Henkka and Alex. However, Alex escaped, forcing her to work with Stronin and Henkka to catch him. Reassignment to Ta-Koro Later on she was sent to Ta-Koro. Meeting Kyju Journeying with the Raiders Return to Po-Koro and Promotion Powers and Abilities Elemental Powers As a Toa of Stone, Naona can manipulate, create, absorb and destroy rocks. Along with this she is also provided greater physical strength, but is less powerful than most other Stone Toa. Mask Powers By wearing a Great Kakama, the Mask of Speed, Naona move and run at high velocities. Tools and Weapons Naona wields a staff weapon that shares many similarites with Raising Heart from Lyrical Nanoha. However, her staff is silver in place of gold, and has an emerald orb instead of a pinkish-red one. Relationships Friends and Allies *Stronin *Aronis Ril *Tillian Juturna Enemies *N/A No Affiliation *Tank Quotes "So you remember things by being drunk. Great, now moral guardians everywhere will be screaming and crying at the fact that alcohol has good properties." - Naona upon seeing that Kyju regained his memory by getting drunk. Trivia *Naona was originally conceived as a 'tsundere' character, before Hubert thought: "Stuff this, I want an awesome female cop." *According to Hubert, Naona is rather good at Kohlii. *Naona has appeared several times in meta-instances as Hubert's simple reply to the strange things that occur with Tillian, normally being a 'Naona is not amused'. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Po-Koro Guard Category:Aggressors Task Force Category:Sentinels Category:Po-Toa Category:Officers